graardorfandomcom-20200216-history
Camelot
The Castle of Camelot is a stone's throw east from the famous city of Seers' Village. [http://soulsplit-rsps.wikia.com/wiki/Catherby Catherby] is the home to King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table. Seers' Village Seers' Village is a small settlement to the west of Camelot. The city of Ardougne is to the south, and Rellekka and Sinclair Mansion are to the north. A combination of a spinning wheel, a flax field and many rare trees make Seers' Village a central location to the Fletching trade. The village was originally settled by the Seers, a collection of humans with the ability to see the future, though over time their numbers have dwindled. The village still has quite a large population of Seers and is ruled by the Seers' Council. Notable Features *Multiple places to train woodcutting. Seers' Village contains a whole forest of trees. *A flax field and a spinning wheel to make the flax into bowstring . *A bank that is commonly used by the woodcutting trainers. History After a time of confusion and duel monarchy between Kane Daxovan and Zenthos, Kane stepped down to move on to other priorities. Thus Zenthos filled in the gap of power in the region. The young Empire started small, but it had the potential of Seer's Village's reasources, and Catherby's port to fuel it's growth; in time this would bring upon the vast wealth of the Dae family. Camelot began training a military to protect itself from the very real threat of Russia to the South, while making allies where it could. One of the earliest tests for Camelot came with it's oldest ally, the Rovin family. Kota called upon Zenthos to aid him from impending attack on Taverley by the Kinshra. In the ensuing battle, Zenthos and his men displayed the growing Camelot by helping hold off the Kinshra's first attack. Zenthos dominated the battle field, keeping the Baron and Baroness on their heels the whole time. Rellekka was the first real expansion of land for Camelot, the area was unused and provided reasources and a port for the growing armies of Camelot. Without as much as a fly to stop them, Camelot took Rellekka. Being the Zarosian he was, Zenthos was obsessed with the desert and found another vacuum of power in that area. In a huge invasion, Zenthos seized the desert in a matter of days, truely bringing about an Empire. Continuing it's growing problems with Russia, Zenthos participated in many meetings about discussing his downfall. And when the battle arrived, Camelot was present in Ardougne to over-throw him. Another vacuum of power rose in Ardougne, were Zenthos would have enjoyed to end his Empires expansion and settle down. Instead he was denied and in Camelot. Another idea took his gaze, a great new Kingdom, one where everyone could live and be safe. In a month long campaign, Zenthos secured the former lands of Russia that were left abandoned. The Empire now stretched from White-Wolf to Eagle's Peak, and from Hemenster to Neitiznot. The Kingdom of Zeniethrea as Zenthos called it was born, and with it a Golden Age as one, if not thee, leading super-power in the world. Zenthos found himself called away many times on request of his allies. Zenthos was very loyal to his allies, and rarly turned down their requests. If not helping his allies, Zenthos spent his days in Camelot, standing in the courtyard with his guards. Being the Mahjarrat he was, Zenthos was lustful for combat, and grew stir crazy. He eventually faked his death with the help of his trusted Second in Command, RIlkir. This left a vacuum in the Kingdom, which the remaining troops of Camelot couldn't restore, Zeniethrea was built by Zenthos, for Zenthos, and without him it collapsed.